From When It Began
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: Jack had been the love of her life, but she felt like she was missing something... She wanted so much more than he could ever give. She was his Princess, but always being held in a glass tower was breaking her. that was until her Jack began the King. {Starts Jack/OC then Harley will come later.}
1. The Jack Becomes the King

From when it Began

I had this idea pop into my head while driving home the other night. It takes place in a world where Evelyn knew Joker before he was the Joker and was Jack Napier. Now I KNOW that there is oen of those floating around out there with Jack featuring in it via mention. I'll try not to allow myself to copy anything from that lovely author story. Once I refind it I'll share it here!

Chapter One: The Jack Becomes the King

 **Note: Smut in this chapter! You've been warned. While it isn't explicit it's here.**

Evelyn sighed and dropped her bags on the floor. Jack would be home soon. Her beloved Jack… He wasn't a good man, but he was good to her. She loved him beyond measure and that's all that counted. He was always the perfect gentleman. And while it was nice that wasn't what she truly wanted, not any more. She wanted so much more. Evelyn craved the touch of a man not fearful of hurting her.

The difference in their age she was sure had something to do with it. They'd met when she was 17, he had been 35. He'd come into the small coffee shop she'd been working in at the time. It had been his eyes that had hypnotized her. The iciest blue she's ever seen, smart black suit, and hair slicked back.

She smiled at the memory.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Lyn! Get up here, time to show you how to make the drinks." A brunette head popped out from behind the back wall with a smile. Finally! Drying off her hands she pulled off the massive butcher apron as she liked to call it, exchanging it for blue one. She'd been working at the _Homey Cafe_ for nearly a week now and had been waiting for this.

"Come on, let's see how you do." The owner hadn't been thrilled to hire her but his wife had said it would be good for their image. Just how good can one's image be in Gotham anyway? Pulling hair hair up to rest in a messy bun she washed her hands and rushed over. She took the cup and read over what was written on it. Simple enough!

Putting the cup down she put a silver container under the espresso machine. Behind her she heard a scoff. Clearly she wasn't doing to right but she thought doing it in a different order might just make the order stand out. Looking at the cup she spoke without looking up, "Jack…. Do you have any allergies or issues with me adding a hint of something to your drink?"

"Hmmm…. Do what you like Princess." His voice was very pleasant, but she didn't look up, too focused on what she was doing. Smiling she turned and grabbed a small bottle with white mocha, adding half a pump to the hot drink, plus a single pump of peppermint. Typically the drink called for dairy but she just added hot water bit make up for the difference and placed it on the counter.

Finally looking she felt her face heat up, the man picked up the cup and smirked taking a sip of the drink. He let out a pleased hum and nodded. "This is very pleasant. You'll have to make it for me again _Evelyn_. I'll be back tomorrow."

With a wink Jack placed a 20 in the tip jar and walked out of the shop, whistling a soft tune. Her boss stood there fuming silently. He wasn't happy with her but since she'd impressed they more loyal costumer, he knew he had to keep her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She'd been his ever since, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. He asked her out on her 18th birthday, and gifted her with a crown, well… a charm of one anyway. She kept in on her neck always on a silver chain. Shaking herself from the memory she felt tears whelm up in her eyes. She wanted so much more form him, but knew he'd never give it to her.

To always be treated like glass…. It was driving her mad. She had enough, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave him. He had her soul, she'd do anything for him. Even die, or live. Kicking off the heels on her feet she went to take a shower. She needed to relax.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When she was just about done the lights went out, but not the water. She shrieked in fear and shock only to get a laugh. "J..Jack? What's going on?" she saw his outline through the moonlit window. Something was wrong. "Baby?" she opened the door and found herself pinned against the shower wall, his lips attacker her neck while his hands roamed her body.

"Pretty pretty pretty~" He sounded do odd but it was a tone that she'd longed to heard for such a long time. He growled into her ear and hook her leg up around his hip before taking her in a rough fashion.

As he took his he sounded like a wild animal. His voice was dark as he whispered into her ear, "Who's your Daddy Princess?"

She lost it screaming as she came undone in his arms. Something had happened. But couldn't say she disappointed. Panting she took his face in her hands and kissed his harshly.

"You are Daddy."

"That's my girl…"

It was then the room was lit up by lightening from the storm outside.

She screamed and a maniacal laugh echoed thorough the room.

"HA HA HA HA!"

 **Note: Thoughts? Also I know that I said I'd wait to post this but I wanted some opinions on it before I put any more work into it.**


	2. Lips of Red

**Chapter 2: Lips of Red**

Evelyn cold only stare at him in utter horror. This was not the man she remembered, yes it was is face, but his looks was oh so very wrong, He held his arms our and gave a slow turn to allow her to look his change over.

"What's wrong baby doll? Does Daddy scare you?" his words were mocking as he came closer. Silence was all he was met with. The hair the hung in set locks around his face were pushed back with is right hand. He'd been growing it out over their years together so it reached past his shoulders.

With her form still shaking she took a step closer and brought her right hand up to touch his face. It was still so very warm. It was still her Jack. He just seemed to have the darkness he held inside now on his outside. While she was still more than a bit afraid, she knew in her heart it would always be him.

"Jay…. What happened to you?" the words were soft as her hands travelled over his form. His new chilling cackle ran out against the tiled walls as he pulled her close.

"Lots Princess. ACME seems to keep their old chemicals on cite! Daddy ended up taking a little tumble into one thanks to the **Bat**." Evelyn gasped and ran her hands all over his form, trying got find any sort of injury the Masked Man might have left on his form. "Relax Princess, I'm not hurt. Now come here…"

With a smirk and a growl that made her knees tremble he tugged her sharply to his front. "Come to Daddy."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The next morning she woke to someone rummaging rather loudly through the bathroom. Groaning she tried to bury her head under the pillows, but hearing a rather loud smash of glass followed by a curse she drug herself from the bed. Grabbing the black robe that was tossed on the floor she stumbled to the bathroom where Jay was.

Leaning against the door frame she watched him try to clean up the mess he'd made with her foundation on the bathroom counter. Rubbing her eye she giggled which earned her a glare. "Jay, did you want something?"

"Stop laughing at Daddy or he'll have to punish you Princess…." he hissed before signing and rubbing his brow. In the morning light she could see just hoe pale he had become. He was even lighter than her now. That would take some time to get used to! That's for sure. "I need to hide what I look like for now…"

"Here…" Being mindful of the glass she went to his side and pulled him down for a kiss. "Leave it to me Daddy. I'll made you look just like before… But you might need to buy a wig…. I don't want to cut or dye your hair." Humming thoughtfully she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes yes… now make me look like before, or better yet, show me. I'll watch you so I can do it all by myself, after all I'm a big boy!" the man cackled and spun around, nearly stepping on a sharp of glass. Evelyn grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the shards.

"Stop being a Joker… You'll end up hurting yourself if you're not careful." Pushing him to sit on the counter she went about applying a full face of makeup. He watched her with fascination and once she was done and had just applied her ruby red lipstick to perfection kissed her. The kiss took her breath away.

Once he pulled back she gasped then upon seeing the state of his lips started to giggle which tuned into a full blown laugh. Before he could retort a nasty comment she held up a small mirror for him to see his face. Her red lipstick had been smeared all over his face, as she was sure it had her's as well. "You look good in red Jay."

"You know what Princess? You're right." he grabbed her tube of lipstick and traced in on his lips. Smiling his pearly whites he started to cackle.

"The Joker's here and it's gonna raid blood." Smirking he gripped a fist full of Evelyn's hair to jerk her head back, his lips and teeth attacking her neck. "But first things first… Time to mark up the pretty neck of yours…"

And mark it up he did indeed.

 _Note: I feel this was kind of a filler…. but at the same time not? Thoughts?_


End file.
